<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Систематические ошибки Пересмешницы by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo), Olololsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068759">Систематические ошибки Пересмешницы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020'>fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh'>Olololsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel comics (Mockingbird)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, PWP, Post-Canon, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бобби решает познакомить ошибку "А" (Клинта Бартона) и ошибку "В" (Лэнса Хантера), проведя с ними выходные в шале в Альпах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Клинт Бартон/Бобби Морс/Лэнс Хантер</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Систематические ошибки Пересмешницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>8 выпуск Mockingbird (2016)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вообще-то, — уверенно заявляет Хантер, подливая Бобби шампанского, — я ни разу не спал ни с кем, кого ты могла бы знать.</p><p>— Даже с Хартли? — она наигранно хмурит брови, но тут же улыбается.</p><p>— Тем более — с Хартли. У нас с ней были отношения совершенно другого порядка, — он замолкает, протягивает бутылку Клинту и отводит взгляд в сторону камина.</p><p>Длинные тени забавно пляшут на их с Бобби лицах и потолке. Все трое — на полу. Клинт прислонился спиной к дивану, вытянул к огню ноги, Бобби положила голову ему на бедро. Хантер задумчиво одной рукой мнет ее стопу, продолжая смотреть в огонь. Все это одновременно и неловко, и как-то уютно что ли.</p><p>Клинт до сих пор не может понять, что за бредовая идея взбрела его бывшей жене в голову, как, вроде бы и этот Хантер не до конца догоняет — хоть и упорно делает вид, что это не так, — зачем она решила собрать их вместе. Не то чтобы он прямо-таки раздражал, но какой-то слишком дерганный, вечные театральные паузы. Хотя, вероятно, это все просто его идиотский британский акцент. Клинт разом допивает шампанское.</p><p>За окном давно и плотно валит снег. Вероятно, завтра горнолыжные трассы снова будут закрыты. Правда ни Бобби, ни Клинт, ни, вроде бы, Хантер лыжами или сноубордингом не увлекаются. Хантер все еще пялится в огонь, легко улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. В принципе, он кажется нормальным парнем: SAS, ЩИТ, левая халтура, разок попался российским военным. Вместе с Бобби. Как Клинт слышал от бывшей жены — пытали, но не сильно. Даже ногти не трогали. А еще Хантер — причина довольно заметного шрама у Бобби на груди. И спине. Навылет, пробило легкое. Его собой закрыла. Наверное, он того стоит. Шрам Клинт видел после того, как Бобби в очередной раз поругалась с Хантером, а они — столкнулись на операции и потом еще всю ночь, переводя дыхание, просто болтали.</p><p>Когда-то она и его собой закрыла. Он ее почти похоронил. Да вот шрамов не осталось. Хотя, если сейчас сложить в голове все, что случилось с ними уже несколько жизней назад на Западном побережье и чуть позже, — вероятно, это и стало причиной развода в итоге.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Бобби забирается чуть выше. Теперь ее голова упирается в пах.</p><p>— Клинт, можно и вторую помять? — шепчет она, обращаясь к Хантеру.</p><p>— Я не Клинт, — возражает было тот, но Бобби резко поднимает стопу к его горлу.</p><p>— Можете оба просто помолчать и не останавливаться? — с этими словами она опускает ногу Хантеру на пах, а Клинта начинает ласкать сквозь штаны пальцами.</p><p>Выдохнув, он переглядывается с Хантером. Тот выглядит потерянным. Красноречиво поднимает брови и коротко указывает на бутылку бурбона, не прекращая массировать стопу Бобби. Хрустнув крышкой, Клинт делает несколько глотков этого дерьма, огнем текущего через глотку в желудок, передает над Бобби. Глаза щиплет, и горло горит. Но он явно слишком трезв для того, что задумала Бобби (а что именно она задумала — теперь понятнее понятного), да и Хантер, судя по тому, как вливает в себя бухло, тоже еще чересчур дружит с головой, и ничего такого в его планы не входило.</p><p>Призывно выгибаясь, Бобби словно намекает, чтобы уже стянули с нее свитер, казавшийся чертовски уместным, когда они все втроем только заехали в этот альпийский шале с единственной спальней. Клинт Хантеру показывает передать обратно бутылку. Голова слишком ясная. Тот поднимает палец «подождать», делает еще глотка три и возвращает. Твою ж мать. Клинт, глотнув, все-таки отставляет бухло к стене, переглянувшись с Хантером, аккуратно начинает задирать свитер Бобби. Та, не открывая глаз, елозит головой по его ноге, а пальцами — по его паху, и вот там, блядь, похоже уже все неплохо. Бобби довольно улыбается, отрывает лопатки, чтобы с нее стянули свитер. Тот падает куда-то в сторону. А под ним оказывается просвечивающее бесшовное белье, не скрывающее возбужденные соски. Хантер как-то обреченно вздыхает и поднимается ладонями по ее ногам, пока растерянный Клинт никак не может взять в толк, что ему делать. Но Бобби, словно почувствовав его замешательство, подсказывает сама: оттягивает топик и, облизнув пальцы, ласкает левый сосок. Клинт, повторяя за ней, опускает ладонь на правый. Дыхание Бобби становится тяжелее; Хантер, словно из окопа бросив на Клинта быстрый взгляд — как будто выпрыгивает с парашютом над неподконтрольной территорией, — стягивает с нее брюки вместе с бельем. Она игриво смеется и, так и не открывая глаз, сильнее сжимает член Клинта сквозь спортивные штаны.</p><p>Какое-то безумие, но по взгляду Хантера, Клинт понимает, что проще в это безумие упасть. Вероятно, Хантер знает эту Бобби лучше, намного лучше. Ныряет ей между ног, Бобби до боли сминает Клинту яйца. Он изо всех сил сдерживает стон: тут пока никто не стонет, и он не будет первым. Лишь шумно выдыхает, чуть приподнимается; как только ее хватка ослабевает, сам стягивает штаны. Бобби тут же сжимает его член: от этого становится жарко. Он стягивает свитер с футболкой, а пальцы Бобби слишком отвлекают от ее же груди, и она начинает снова себя ласкать. Похоже, что он все-таки слишком трезв. Как-то неловко оттого, что Хантер активно работает языком, а Бобби кистью — а в таком положении ей скоро станет совсем неудобно. Клинт понимает, что только сильнее возбуждается, может быть, и от всей неловкости ситуации. Внезапно Бобби останавливается, он приоткрывает глаза: она отстраняет Хантера, снимает уже совсем ненужный топик, садится на колени. Сквозь ресницы он видит и Бобби, и как за ее спиной Хантер отбрасывает свитер в одну сторону, футболку — в другую, а штаны с бельем и носками комкает где-то за спиной. Ее лицо совсем близко. Это скорее не поцелуй. Она кусает. Больно. Спускается ниже, прикусывает сосок, оставляет укус где-то на животе, отклячивает бедра. Ее рот на его члене. Мягкий толчок — все еще сквозь ресницы Клинт видит Хантера. Тот сосредоточен и не спешит. Еще Клинт видит шрам на спине. Зачем-то кладет ладонь на него, наконец поняв, куда деть руки. Чем чаще звуки того, как яйца Хантера ударяются по Бобби, тем глубже она берет. Хочется застонать, но все продолжают молчать. Только влажные шлепки и тяжелое дыхание. Клинт чувствует, как потеет у Бобби спина под его ладонью. Он запускает пальцы ей в волосы, понимая, что сдерживаться все сложнее. Иногда она чуть отстраняется, помогает до неприличия легко скользящей ладонью. Снова опускает горячий рот, снова отстраняется, настойчиво работая только языком. От того, что совершенно не выходит предугадать ее следующее движение — нечем дышать.</p><p>Похоже, Хантер как-то особенно резко и глубоко засаживает: Бобби заглатывает так, что ее губы чуть ли не касаются живота. Жарко, влажно и напрочь сносит крышу. Немного отстранившись, Клинт, резко выдыхает и спускает ей в рот. Откидывается на диван, ловя пересохшими губами воздух и все еще придерживая ее потные волосы. Лицо Бобби с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом двигается слишком близко к еще подрагивающему члену. Сначала напрягается она, а потом, зашипев, кончает ей на спину Хантер. Бобби разворачивается к нему и, обняв за шею, целует в губы.</p><p>Все еще пытается отдышаться, Клинт до конца не понимает: верить глазам, своему телу или не верить. Бобби, улыбнувшись — он видит отражение в зеркале, и хорошо, что только сейчас его и замечает, — сначала Хантеру, накидывает его майку, а затем — и ему, поднимается, опираясь на диван, и, легко пробежав на носках, юркает в ванну. Хантер, стараясь смотреть куда-то в сторону, влезает в белье, потом путается в своих же штанах. Клинт натягивает свои и оглядывается в поисках футболки и свитера.</p><p>— Куришь? — как бы между прочим бросает Хантер, но голос у него звучит немного непривычно, с хрипотцой. Похоже, он ищет футболку, в которой ушла Бобби. — Я не курю, но есть косяк.</p><p>— Я тоже не курю, но давай, — Клинт уже оделся, пытается подняться и отчетливо понимает, что, если бы Бобби унесла его футболку, чувствовал бы себя тоже неловко.</p><p>— Захвати спички с камина и бухло, — Хантер, стоя боком, засовывает босые ноги в расшнурованные ботинки, ковыряясь пальцами в зубах. Накидывает куртку на голое тело и, достав из своего рюкзака термокружку, выходит на крыльцо.</p><p>К снегу добавился сильный ветер, и, смотря в открытую дверь, Клинт даже подумывает, не надеть ли шапку. С другой стороны — и ветер, и шапка сейчас по большому счету занимают его меньше всего. Все еще не до конца понимает, что это вообще было. Он, не расшнуровывая, влезает в кроссовки, до сих пор мокрые: был уверен, что они втроем потусят в каком-нибудь небольшом городке, типа Берна, выпьют пива да разбредутся по отдельным номерам. Но Бобби решила иначе. Никого не предупредив. Промозгло, крупные мокрые снежинки приятно тают на все еще горящем лице. Клинт молча протягивает коробок. Хантер уже выудил из кружки косяк и, вжав голову в плечи, зажимает его зубами. Чиркает спичкой, а Клинт делает еще пару глотков бурбона. Он чертовски трезв. До сих пор. Первая спичка гаснет, и только от второй выходит прикурить. Не слишком глубоко затянувшись, Хантер протягивает косяк Клинту, другой рукой хватает бутылку, не спрашивая. Трава неплохая, и, чуть не закашлявшись, выходит выпустить плотный дым. Усмехнувшись, Хантер жадно пьет, словно это какое-то дерьмо градусов на десять. Послюнявив мизинец, Клинт аккуратно возит им по слишком быстро тлеющей бумаге. На этот раз затягивается глубже.</p><p>— Хорошая, — выдохнув, протягивает обратно Хантеру.</p><p>— Ага, — тот возвращает бутылку и облокачивается на перила. — Я все еще пиздецки трезв.</p><p>— И я.</p><p>Пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях, Клинт отставляет бутылку. Дурь обычно быстрее бьет, хотя он не курил тысячу лет. Может, и путает. Может, забыл что-то. В голове какой-то вакуум, но вспышками выскакивают картинки с приоткрытыми губами Бобби, с ее спиной, двигающейся под его рукой в такт движениям Хантера. Тяжелое дыхание. Все-таки прикладывается к горлышку снова.</p><p>— Она давно странно себя ведет, — внезапно произносит Хантер. Он смотрит куда-то вперед, в плотно падающий снег. Медленно затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым. — Суд на тобой по ней сильно ударил. Но и до этого она как-то отдалилась. Еще и этот Линкольн Слейд…</p><p>— Что? — Клинт не верит, что это имя произносит Хантер. Это было очень давно. И, вероятно, стало началом конца их с Бобби брака. Да, теперь видно, что был не совсем прав. Он должен был поддержать Бобби, а не обвинять в попытке убийства, которая шла вразрез с его тогдашними моральными принципами. Тот ебанутый психопат решил, что Бобби должна быть с ним и только, опоил ее каким-то индейским дерьмом и не понятно, что вообще с ней сделал. Тогда Клинт и слушать не хотел, а сейчас — глупо спрашивать.</p><p>— Эй, — окликает его Хантер. Проморгавшись, Клинт видит, что тот кажется несколько встревоженным. — Как раз, когда тебя оправдали, он заявился, и я думал, что уже не увижу Бобби живой.</p><p>Взяв из его пальцев косяк, Клинт снова глубоко затягивается. Кровь стучит в голове и шее. Он лишь молча кивает. А что сказать? Вероятно, будь Клинт чуть... другим десять?.. пятнадцать?.. лет назад — они были бы в браке, может, даже счастливы, и Бобби была бы другой. Теперь уже бесполезно в это лезть. Все слова — сказаны.</p><p>— Но, — усмехается Клинт, докурив почти до фильтра, — сегодня она была живее всех живых.</p><p>— Да уж! — Хантер, перехватив косяк, коротко затягивается и выбрасывает окурок куда-то в снег. — Впервые целовался с женщиной, у которой на губах и языке были чужие сперма и лобковые волосы.</p><p>— Прости, — нервно хохочет Клинт. Ему и самому неловко было, когда Бобби полезла целоваться. Он глотает бурбон и протягивает Хантеру, кивая, дескать — это все ему. А там глотка на два. — Если что, то я недавно проверялся. У меня — уже бывшая — врач.</p><p>— Ну-у, — тянет Хантер, допив все и отправив бутылку в припорошенную снегом урну у входа, — Бобби-то тоже биохимию изучала. Думаю, мы в безопасности.</p><p>Усмехнувшись, Клинт кивает на дверь. Теперь он наконец-то чувствует, что и бурбон, и трава ударили.</p><p>Внутри жарко и душно. Камин горит вовсю. Скинув кроссовки, он двигает их к огню, но на достаточно безопасное расстояние, стаскивает влажные носки и только потом — куртку. Хантер аккуратно закрывает дверь, сует термокружку в боковой карман своего рюкзака и шипит. Клинт сначала бросает взгляд на него: он чуть пьяно прикладывает палец к губам и смотрит в открытую дверь спальни. Там Бобби в футболке и трусах определенно уже спит поверх покрывала. Клинт, кивнув, на цыпочках добирается до двери и тихо ее прикрывает. Они с Хантером переглядываются и почему-то начинают одновременно бесшумно хихикать. Блядская смесь травы и бухла. Подхватив недопитое шампанское от камина, Хантер крадется как можно дальше от двери единственной спальни, и Клинт следует за ним.</p><p>Плохо получается сфокусировать взгляд, но, кажется, Хантер тоже немного поплыл: похоже, он старается нащупать стаканы на абсолютно пустой столешнице.</p><p>— Из горла, — пытается хлопнуть его по плечу Клинт, но промахивается. Так, похоже, что тоже хорош. Пара глубоких вдохов. Бутылка воды. Крышка не с первого раза поддается, корябая ладонь. Уже лучше. Но, похоже, все ударило сразу. Клинт придерживается за столешницу.</p><p>— Я б помылся, — заявляет Хантер, прислоняясь к стене. — Но если ты первый — это твой ход.</p><p>— С чего это? — Клинт искренне не понимает и зачем-то тоже отпивает шампанского.</p><p>— Ну, — тот пытается подбочениться, ладони скользят, мешают поймать равновесие, его определенно шатает, и одной рукой он все-таки опирается на спинку ближайшего стула, — ты ее бывший законный муж, а со мной она не спала около полугода. Я планировал — как увидел кровать — лечь на диване. Думал, она так хочет нас с тобой познакомить и показать, кто ей важен. Так что — давай!</p><p>— Так! — подается вперед Клинт и внезапно понимает, что теряет равновесие. Он ухватывается за стол и совершенно не согласен: — Это с тобой она жила после нашего развода. Я думал, она нас познакомит, чтобы я понял, что она нашла кого-то лучше меня.</p><p>— А пошло все не так, — пьяно хихикает Хантер, пытаясь присесть на подоконник, но промахивается, падает на пол.</p><p>Поймать не выходит. Хантер тихо ржет, сидя на полу, крепко хватает протянутую руку.</p><p>— Ладно, помоюсь, но был бы рад, чтобы ты глянул, чтобы я не уебался о раковину, — он уже неровной походкой ковыляет к своему рюкзаку. — И, вроде, кровать там огромная. Ляжем просто по разные стороны.</p><p>— Ага, — соглашается Клинт, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы Хантер не наебнулся уже у шкафа, выуживая свежие трусы и щетку с пастой.</p><p>Шатаясь, Хантер бредет к ванной. Бросает несессер на раковину, врубает воду в душе, будто давая ей слиться, и скидывает одежду, подставляет руку, заходит под струи. Клинт отодвигает шмотье Хантера, умывает лицо и обстоятельно чистит зубы.</p><p>Вывалившись из кабинки, Хантер хватает полотенце и бодро обтирается. Клинт стягивает шмотки, тоже бросает, залезает в душ.</p><p>Вода ничего не смывает. Все это неправильно как-то, что ли. Клинт трет волосы, подмышки, пах. Хантер чистит зубы — это слышно. Неспешно вынимает щетку изо рта и ставит ее в стакан. Клинт вылезает из душа и, схватив полотенце, пялится в отражение Хантера в зеркале. Тот явно хочет что-то сказать.</p><p>— Я слева. Ближе к уборной. Шампанское было лишним, а блевать в спальне — дурной тон.</p><p>Кивнув сквозь зеркало, Клинт вытирается. Натягивает белье, вырубает свет. Гасит камин. Заходит в спальню, закрывает дверь. В комнате темно и очень душно. Хантер уже мирно сопит. Похоже, он достал запасное одеяло, а Бобби так и лежит в той же позе, но уже под этим одеялом. Приоткрыв окно, Клинт делает глубокий вдох свежего воздуха.</p><p>Под одеялом жарко, хотя подушка приятно холодная. Сна нет совсем. Хантер что-то бормочет и, повернувшись на бок, сгребает Бобби в объятья. Клинту начинает казаться, что они с Хантером похожи намного больше, чем хотелось бы. Может быть, у Бобби просто есть свой «тип». Но при этом Хантер никак не чуть более «молодая» версия Клинта. Нет, но что-то общее в них точно есть.</p><p>Заложив руку за голову, Клинт закрывает глаза, пытается медленнее и глубже дышать. И ни о чем не думать, с чем — точно проблемы.</p><p>Резко проснувшись, Клинт не сразу понимает, где он. В комнате сумрак. Он лежит на боку, а Бобби — это точно она — беззастенчиво трется ягодицами о чего член. И, судя по его состоянию, — уже некоторое время. Картинки вчерашней ночи вспышками мигают в голове. Хантер лежит на спине, закрыв лицо руками. По ритмичным движениям затылка Бобби, вопросов, чем она занята, не остается. Ее белье влажное, и пальцы Клинта под ним слишком легко скользят. Сдавленно, но довольно она коротко стонет, а Хантер начинает дышать еще тяжелее. Отодвинув ее белье и приспустив свое, Клинт скользит членом, пока не проникая. Сквозь футболку он ласкает ее грудь. Бобби призывно подается к нему бедрами. Хантер часто дышит сквозь зубы. Похоже, что кончает; Бобби прижимается спиной к груди Клинта. Он лезет ей рукой, оказавшийся под ней, уже под футболку, а второй — закидывает ее ногу себе на бедро. Утыкается лбом ей в плечо. Бобби в футболке другого мужчины и пахнет другим мужчиной. Который, похоже еще и целует ее сейчас. Клинт ничего не видит, кроме ее спины, но чувствует, что Хантер тоже начинает ласкать ее грудь. Внезапно, их пальцы встречаются — Хантер резко отдергивает руку. Лоб потеет — Клинт вытирает его о плечо Бобби. Она резко и сильно сжимает его внутри, выгибается в спине и, судя по звуку, стонет Хантеру в губы. Сделав еще пару движений, Клинт выскальзывает из нее и кончает на покрывало. Бобби чуть отодвигается.</p><p>Натянув белье, он отползает на самый край кровати и, обняв подушку, закрывает глаза, переводя дыхание.</p><p>Когда он в следующий раз открывает глаза — в комнате светло, даже солнечно. Снег за окном уже не идет. В постели — он один. Из соседней комнаты, совмещенной с кухней, слышатся приглушенные голоса, запах кофе и чего-то съедобного.</p><p>Вспомнив, что всю одежду вчера оставил на полу в ванной, Клинт шлепает босыми ногами из спальни.</p><p>— А вот и соня! — улыбается Бобби из-за кружки кофе. — Давай, а то завтрак остынет.</p><p>— Зубы почищу: во рту кто-то сдох, — он указывает на дверь ванной. — И портки надену.</p><p>— Я все повесил на крючок, — бросает Хантер уже в закрытую дверь.</p><p>Запершись, Клинт врубает холодную воду и ополаскивает лицо. Вроде бы все нормально. Да и одно дело — то вечернее безумие. И другое — утреннее. А два раза — это уже не случайность. Вроде бы все — взрослые люди. Все понимают. Вроде бы и Клинт.</p><p>— Вкусно пахнет, — надевая футболку, заявляет он еще в дверях ванной.</p><p>— Хотел приготовить полный английский завтрак, — Хантер двигает большую тарелку с омлетом, бобами, беконом, шампиньонами и томатами, — да в магазине в деревне не было кровяной колбасы.</p><p>— Лэнс отлично готовит, — Бобби протягивает кружку кофе.</p><p>Только сейчас Клинт понимает, насколько проголодался. Он, почти не жуя, уминает омлет, перемешав его с фасолью. Чертовски вкусно. Показывает Хантеру большой палец. Тот самодовольно усмехается, подливая себе в чай молока.</p><p>— Бекон охуенный!</p><p>— Я знаю. Кстати, думаю приготовить сэндвичи с яичным салатом. Сходим на смотровую, пока снова снег не пошел?</p><p>— Да, было бы неплохо, — улыбается Бобби.</p><p>— Кстати, как тебе вообще пришла такая вот мысль, Барбара? — уточнять, про что именно спрашивает Хантер, нет нужды. Клинт, жуя, откладывает вилку и смотрит за тем, как тот заглядывает Бобби в лицо.</p><p>Она усмехается, делает глоток кофе и очень уверенно ставит чашку.</p><p>— В какой-то момент мне начало казаться, что вы — это один человек. И вообще, ты сам просил познакомить тебя с Бартоном.</p><p>— А еще я просил познакомить меня с твоим братом. Если и его эрегированный член мне нужно лицезреть при первой встрече — изволь уж предупредить: мне необходимо морально к этому подготовиться.</p><p>— Зато, — замечает Бобби, — у нас теперь меньше вопросов друг к другу.</p><p>— Да, — хмыкает Хантер, смотря ей в лицо, — ты права: мой пресс не хуже, а Бартон — не компенсирует что-то своими стрелами.</p><p>— Боже, — чуть не давится беконом Клинт, — что вы вообще обсуждаете?</p><p>— Барбара меня часто твоим именем называет в весьма пикантные моменты, — как ни в чем не бывало пожимает плечами Хантер. — И у меня просто был спортивный интерес, так сказать. Как-то раз Боб жаловалась, что ей кажется, ты переспал со всеми женщинами, с которыми вы оба работали.</p><p>— Попрошу! — прожевав, заявляет Клинт. — Я не спал как минимум с Иззи Хартли!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>